Hetalia World Academy
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: DISCONTINUED.  sorry guys read the notice.
1. Rules and Regulations

**Hey everyone, I'm back! So I've been reading around fan fiction and I decided that I wanted to try a fic with OC's from you guys… girls? Whatever, anyway if a country/ nation/ province/ territory/ state or anything like that isn't already personified in the series, you can make an OC out of it. This isn't an actual chapter, just what you need to know, so I'll use my OC for the example.**

**Country:** (Or whatever you are) Portugal

**Name:** Maria Carderez

**Gender:** female

**Age: **15

**Description:** Dark brown ringlets that reach my mid- back, and bangs. Hazel eyes. Tanned skin. About 5'2. I am usually wearing a tank top and skirt with my combat boots. I smile a lot.

**Personality:** I am very loud and a bit perverted because I got to spend so much time with Spain and his friends (Bad Touch Trio) In front of a big crowd, I get nervous and shy and don't talk much. I am the most perverted around my two best friends Luxembourg and Ireland. (Sorry guys, my friends called them for the story already) I get super nervous and can't move if I'm within a ten foot radius of someone I'm crushing on.

**About you: (Can be history if you want, or not) **When I was growing up, I was owned by many different countries including Germany, Rome, and France (This explains a lot) Somewhere along the lines I think Spain took me over because the next thing I knew I was doing chores with Romano in his house. Romano still ignores me and refuses to acknowledge my presence (Gosh, I feel like such a Canada) and Prussia still wants to acquire my 'vital regions'.

**People you can get along with:** Luxembourg, Ireland and Wales, Spain and North Italy, America and his states… most of them. Canada and all his little territories, The Asians (not really Korea though cuz he's sort of a bigger perv than Prussia) Hungary and Austria, and Lichtenstein. Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Finland and Sweden.

**People you don't get along with: **Russia, he creeps me out. Prussia, I happen to like my vital regions very much thank you.

**Likes: **reading, writing, anime, drawing, tomato's (I really do) siesta's

**Dislikes:** Bullies, waking up early, math. Being tickled

**Anything else: **I love it when Finland gives me peppermints. I totally have a crush on someone, but no one knows who. I'm a generously normal person but I tend to overreact. Sometimes I do things that make people question my sanity.

**Signature: X_**

**You've probably seen stuff similar to this in other fics, that's only because its what's usually necessary to have a good character that the person who made it will like. If you want to be in it then follow the formatting above usuing your own character or some random one you just made up I guess. If I see that there are more of one gender than another (not like 1 or 2, like 10 or 15) than I will ask that people make up some for that gender. There's not really a limit to how many OC's you make, like they say "the more the merrier" or in some peoples case "the more the scarier" but I have to say no more than like, 5 ok, only if you want to make more than one**

Summery: The original Hetalia's somehow managed to set up a school in Antarctica where personified countries can go to learn how to be personified countries, along with all the other boring stuff. The only rule; no fatal injuries or such things. This can't be good. Enrollment starts immediately and ends… never. The school accepts grades K – 12. Good luck, you'll need it.


	2. The real first chapter

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! I would say I have a reason, but technically it all leads back to my lazy ass. Lets just say I'm probably the worlds biggest procrastinator, even more so than America * America: Hey, I heard that!* Anyway the other reason is that I have been looking at the OC's you guys have sent me so far and I honestly have little idea how to write them, so if this sucks please tell me and I'll try to make it better. (This is my first OC fic)**

**Disclaimer: I think I've forgotten to put this on some of my stories so I'm only going to say this once… I don't own Hetalia! Get it, got it, good!**

All the students were on the plane, and it took off around 9:00 PM. None of them knew where they were going, only led by the letter each had received. It stated that they'd each been selected to go to the most exclusive private school in the world. None of the students knew where the school was either, or how their parents were ok going to some other country to go to school.

Most students were sleeping right now, save for a group of a British girl, a Japanese girl, and an American girl talking about nothing in particular, much to the protests of the other passengers.

All of the passengers on this plane were girls, the boys on another plane, for everyone's safety. A Portuguese girl was texting her friend who was on the boys plane. A few other girls were reading or talking quietly to another passenger on the plane, but other than them, everyone was asleep.

/

"Honestly America, I don't know how you think this is a good idea." America's British companion said as they headed to the gym to meet with the other "teachers" and "students" again before the other students arrived.

"You're just mad because you couldn't build a school in Antarctica too, Iggy" The American smirked and poked him in the arm. In truth, no one really knew hoe the American had managed to build a school in the frozen land of Antarctica with working plumbing, warm water, heat, an indoor sport field, and everything else that one needed to run a school. England shrugged off his friends hand and continues down the hallway muttering to himself, "Piss off."

"Aww come on Iggy, don't be mad." The American whined. They entered the gym where they saw all the other nations.

Germany was talking to Italy and Japan, Lichtenstein and Sealand were whispering with Seychelles, Spain and Romano were arguing over the lesson plans they had, Latvia was cowering behind Lithuania as Russia searched for him, Prussia was poking fun at France and he was poking back, Antarctica was there as well talking with Rome and Germania about the school in his home and things like that. Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden, and Iceland were in their group arguing amongst themselves. They were worried how to teach a class, none of them had ever done so before so they had no idea how. And somehow, even though it was America's idea he still wasn't in charge. They were soon notified that the students would be arriving soon. Poland, after getting his ponies settled in the barn, ran in the room, grabbed Lithuania and ran out to wait for the students. I*t was there job to make sure that everyone got where they were suppose to be.

After Lithuania left, Latvia was stuck with Russia, much t his displeasure. He shook violently as the Russian pushed down on his head, smiling childishly. America took England to go find Canada, not realizing that he was right next to them. One by one the countries made their way to the auditorium to wait for the students. Turkey and Greece were in charge of taking attendance as the students entered. Everyone else waited along the walls to take their group of students to their dorms.

After awhile of waiting and some yelling back and forth, the sound of footsteps filled their ears. Here they come, everyone thought.

/

Poland dragged Lithuania with him as they went to the front of the school, talking about how cool it was going to be to be a teacher. Lithuania was silent as they walked, or rather, ran down the hallway.

"But won't it be like, so totally cool to be a teacher. I mean, I hated school because of he bland uniforms, but this place doesn't make you wear them so the kids will totally love it here!" They were standing at the door waiting for the planes to show up, standing indoors so they didn't freeze.

"Yeah, great. Hey Poland, what are you teaching anyway?" In truth, Lithuania didn't really assign his friend a class in the first place, assuming he would be a student with the rest of them, even though he was older than Lithuania.

Poland looked over at his friend and smiled, "Ponies!"

Lithuania was confused at his friend's statement, "uuuh?" Poland sighed.

"Ponies, like equestrian stuff. Riding horses. You know the basics. And anyway I'm only doing it in the afternoon. In the morning, I'll either be in class or helping you." Oh.

After a few minutes they saw the plane landing and went out to get the kids. They filed out of the plane. All girls. This must be the girls' plane, Thought Lithuania as his friend hello to them. They all walked back to the school, figuring it would be another half hour until the boys plane arrived.

At the doors to the auditorium, Poland and Lithuania met Turkey and Greece who were bickering. Lithuania cleared his throat to get the two's attention. When they saw the group of girls, they straightened up and got the list of names.

"Anna Belle Jones?"

"Here!"

"Lorelei Komori?"

"I'm here."

"Kalli Kirkland?"

"Yo!"

"Cassandra Jones?"

"It's Wolf!"

"Honda Nekoda?"

"Hai."

"Chenda Noung?"

"Yes?"

"Jai Tenez?"

"Present!"

"Maria Carderez?"

"Here!"

"Emily Kirkland?"

"Here."

"Chloe Bonnfoy?"

"Oui?"

As they went through the list of names the girls got marked here and went to find a seat. As they entered the auditorium, they noticed that there were already students there, and the people standing along the wall. Some of them looked really scary, and some looked scared, and some looked normal. The room was silent at first, but gradually got louder as more people showed up.

After a while, some people started walking onto the stage and the assembly began.

**SSSSSOOOOOOO SSSSSOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY! I am so flipping sorry I haven't updated this in like two weeks! It's the end of school and I had things to finish and my mom's a Facebookfreak and we only have one computer. Don't hate me or the story; I hope you'll still read this.**

** Anyway this was definitely a derp chapter. I didn't really get into the OC's that much (That's what she said) so I'm sorry about that, I'll try to get better into detail next time. Anyway now you know the names of the OC's I have so far… its not a lot. I NEED MORE GUYS! THIS ISN'T AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL. If it was France wouldn't be allowed to teach here. **

**Anyway the countries are all teachers (Most of them anyway)**

**Reading – England**

**Social Studies – AMERICA & Canada**

**Math – Russia (And quite possibly Denmark because of RP experiences)**

**English – Japan**

**Science – Prussia**

**Gym – Germany**

**Art – N. Italy**

**Cooking – China**

**Equestrian (Ponies) – Poland**

**French – hmm I wonder… the name is kind of self explanatory (France)**

**Spanish – Spain & Romano**

**Woodshop – Sweden**

**Principal – Rome**

**VP – Germania**

**Secretary – Lithuania**

**(Antarctica is an OC by El-and-Ne who I got permission to use him from. He's a student, but he helps make school rules since its in his home)**

**If I'm missing any classes or you want to add any ask… not stupid classes either, ones people normally take.**

**If you have any questions, pt them in a review or a PM and I'll try to answer them**

**P.S. the countries are teaching the subjects they teach for a reason… if you want to know the reason… ASK**

**P.P.S. Sorry this A/N is so long, I needed to explain some things.**

**REVIEW = no detention slips from Russia**


	3. Authors Note 1

Authors note:  
>Oh my god guys I am sorry I made you wait this long! I know I sent all the people who reviewed a message explaining why this is so freaking late but I still feel so bad because of it. And the only reason I'm typing this now is because I'm at my grandmas and even she doesn't have microsoft office anything. My life sucks. Anyway I forgot me paper that has the next couple chappies for this at home so I'm just gonna ramble on about some things you may or may not want to read.<p>First:<br>I'm going to start putting side-stories about individual characters or something explaining into more detail about them, and I want to kknow if I should put them in between chapters in this story or seperatefrom it. You tell me, please.

SECOND:  
>I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I'm hoping for a laptop for christmas and microsoft office, but chances are slim so don't expect regular updates unless I say otherwise.<p>

THIRD:  
>I forgot to ask this but now that we have some basic OC's I think we can start doing this. If your OC has a crush, can you tell me? It can be on an OC or a canon... and you don't have to say now. You can wait until the characters get explained more. And if you do have a crush, you can review it or PM it to me if you don't want anyone to know. The same goes for any other imformation you have on your OC.<p>

FOURTH:  
>Um this one is really important. Countries being used is kind of complicated for me, um. If there are more than one of the same thing, I'll pick the first one that was there. Sorry guys but thats the rules.<br>countrie already accepted: Singapore, Cambodia, California, Tokyo, Washington DC, London, North Carolina, Brazil, Loas, Ireland, Luxembourg, Portugal (Duh), Dublin, Bosnia, Herezgovina,  
>Puerto Rico.<br>Sorry if I missed any Its late. If you want a full list if I missed some check the reviews. Oh yeah and canons are still canons.

I think thats it for now. Registrations are still open, go to chapter one to see guidelines for reg.

Sorry for the lack of chapter again, I'll update when I can. Bye for now! 


	4. Final Notice

Dear readers, Hi its ForeverHneybee here. I know I said I wasn't going to quit of this story, but then when I went to go back to it, I found that I couldn't do anything with it. I know I didn't really start it but I tried to look back and wondered why I even started the thing. It has no plot, Its not going to go anywhere. I feel like I would end up dissapointing the people who entered their OCs anyway because, in all honesty, I tried to write stuff for this and It just didn't work. I'm not a quitter but I just can't bring myself to write something that I feel will be a failure. The rest of you may think "Oh but your a good writer and It won't fail": or something like that, but I know that it just won't work.  
>Even if there was a plot somewhere in this story, it kind of got lost when I found a bunch of lost plot bunnies that wouldn.t leave me alone. So I started planning them and this one just left. I don't think its coming back. Sorry guys but I'm just not going to do it anymore. The hetalia World Academy is closed, all your OC's will be shipped back to where ever they came from and you can all forget this ever happened.<br>sINCERELY, fOREVERhONEYbEE 


End file.
